dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 49
Shining Youth (キラリ☆青春, Kirari ☆ seishun) is the 49th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: The Chapter starts with Risu, subdued and restrained after his fight with Dokuga, dangling from the ceiling, regardless any of that, he still is satisfied with this, knowing Dokuga could kill him and choose to not do it, revealing the fact he knows about his type of magic. He starts the introduction of how he ended as a Cross-Eyes, labeled useless thanks to his inability to produce Smoke, like a lot of other people, people like the Cross-Eyes wanted. After join them, Risu was assigned an officer and started killing magic users and bringing their bodies to trucks with the cross-eye symbol, sending them to The Boss to make Black Powder, because the powder doesn't work on his body, his payment was on money, and after getting an apartment, he wanted to go to school in order to understand why he was like that. In his first day in school he met Aikawa, a fellow student who stopped their abusive teacher from beat up a wimpy looking student unable to produce enough smoke. Some time later Risu (at work with his superior killing a Magic User) was asked how things are going in school, as his officer mocks him telling there's nothing to learn about magic, they see a house recently bought by the organization, something his superior dismiss as something not concerning to them. Next day in class Aikawa sees some of his classmates severely hurt and sporting some strange looking bracelets, they try to persuade him those are just bruises from early and nothing to worry about, to his concern. Risu was approached by his teacher later in a foul attempt to scam him using "Magic Enhancer Bracelets" the same his classmates had, to the teacher surprise Risu knew this was a scam and stabbed his arms with one of his stakes, his teacher then declared he was going to use a "Erase-type" magic on him, when suddenly Aikawa appeared from the ceiling, and teamed up with Risu to get rid of their teacher, leaving head inconcusos and with his arms chopped. To get rid of the body Risu called a Cross-Eyes truck to pick up the body, and with that, Aikawa properly introduced himself to Risu. Back to the present the Top Officers, stands in front of Risu. Saji ask Dokuga why he didn't killed the thief, and Risu points out that is not like he didn't wanted to kill him, but rather, he was unable to kill him, as the mortified Dokuga stares at him. Kaiman, Nikaido and Natsuki reach Zagan and as quick they leave the bus, the lizard head runs to an alley he vaguely remember, and ends up in the ruins of the former South Zagan Magical Training School. Characters: Main Characters * Risu * Aikawa Minor Characters * Dokuga * Saji * Kaiman * Nikaido * Risu's Teacher (flashback, killed) * Natsuki * Ushishimada (Non speaking role) * Ton (Non speaking role) * Tetsujo (Non speaking role) Trivia * The Zagan Magical School is featured in this chapter, both in his original and abandoned state * Aikawa is propperly introduced in this chapter, say...isn't he has some familiar clothes? * We know now more of Risu's back story, and his inability to produce any smoke * Risu's teacher made his first and last appearance, serves you right loser! Category:Chapters